Hidden Pain
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: Something is up with Kensi. Deeks suspects she in trapped in an abusive relationship and he makes it his mission to help her. 2nd ever FanFic
1. Chapter 1

As he sat at his desk, avoiding the what seemed like a mile high stack of paperwork, he couldn't help but notice there was something different about her today. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. The amount of time he spent secretly (or so he thought) staring at his gorgeous partner, admiring her beauty you would think he would be able to notice what the difference was. For the life of him he couldn't quite figure it out.

"G, wanna take a break and hit the gym?" Sam said looking over at his partner, breaking the silence as well as Deeks concentration on Kensi.

"You read my mind Sam" Callen replied, and the two agents left the room.

Deeks took the opportunity to question Kensi, she hadn't been herself lately and he wanted to know why. He made his way over to her desk and just sat on it, staring at her. She waited for him to say something, but all he did was stare.

"Do you need something Deeks?" she asked, annoyed that he was sitting there gawking at her.

"You look different… are you… are you wearing make up?" he asked as he examined her face closer.

"Yeah… so?"

"More than usual, are you going on a date Kensi?" he asked, a little hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No I'm not going on a date Deeks, just drop it ok!" she replied as she got up and stormed out of the bullpen.

Well that was weird Deeks thought to himself. He decided it was best not to push Kensi, she seemed upset and he didn't want to make matters worse. But he was worried about her. Something was up, and it was up to him as her partner to find out.

When he thought he had given Kensi enough time to cool down he went to look for her. Eventually he found her alone in the gym, the guys must have been at the firing range. He watched from the door as she beat the crap out of the punching bag, she was really mad about something. Deeks was glad he wasn't on the business end of those fists. He watched silently as she continued to pound the punching back with all the strength and emotion she had in her. Then he saw something very unlike Kensi. She broke down into tears, clutching at the punching bag to hold her up.

"Kensi!" he yelled as he ran to her aid.

"Deeks… what… you were…" she stammered quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"Kensi, please talk to me" he said as he attempted to pull her into a hug.

"It's nothing Deeks… I'm fine, please just leave it" she said as she tried to push him away.

"Kens, please…" he pleaded as he grabbed her hand, and that's when he noticed something unusual that got him really worried. " Kensi, what is this?" he asked pointing at the bruise on her upper arm.

"Deeks I… just…"

"Kens, what's going on? Did someone hurt you? Please Kensi talk to me, I want to help you"

"You can't help me Deeks, no one can"

"I can if you let me Kens please, tell me what's going on" he pleaded again.

"Deeks, I… I can't, He…" she hesitated.

"You can tell me Kensi" he whispered as he stroked her hand gently with his thumb. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Kensi.

"I can't Deeks, I'm sorry… I have to go" and with that she ran out of the room.

She had said enough for Deeks to get a bit of an idea of what was going on. She mentioned a 'he' that and the hand shaped bruise on her arm along with the amount of make up she wore on her face. He was certain someone was abusing her. She hadn't mentioned seeing anyone, but maybe that is why, this bastard wasn't worth mentioning. But why didn't she just leave, Kensi could defend herself, Deeks knew that better than anyone. Why would she stay with someone that beat her? There had to be a reason. He had to find out what was going on, he had to help Kensi…


	2. Chapter 2

If Kensi wasn't going to let Deeks in and tell him what was going on, he would have to find out some other way. And what better way than using his detective skills. That night he followed her home, being sure to keep his distance, after all she was a highly trained Federal Agent, she could spot a tail easy.

He parked across the road from her place in the darkness, watching, waiting. He was there for quite some time, and was about to give up when a dark SUV pulled up and a very tall muscular man got out and made his way to Kensi's door. Deeks watched with anticipation, hoping she didn't answer. To his disappointment she opened the door, but only enough to peer out. A sense of relief washed over Deeks, glad that she was hesitant to let the man in. Maybe he was over thinking the whole thing, Kensi was tough she could look after herself. But the fact that she shut him out and wouldn't talk to him still bothered him.

Suddenly he heard a scream that pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the current situation. The man was now forcing himself through Kensi's door. The protective side of Deeks kicked into over drive, he had to do something, and he had to do it now. He lept out of his car and ran to Kensi's door, yelling could be heard coming from inside as he approached. He stopped and listened for a moment.

"You're breaking up with me!" the man yelled.

"Yes, I don't want to be with you anymore, just leave okay" Kensi yelled back.

"Please just give me another chance, I can change, I swear" he pleaded.

"You have blown all your chances, these bruises prove that you can't change, just get out" Kensi spat back at him.

"No! Not until you say you want to be together! Now sit down!" he screamed at her.

By this point Deeks was fuming. How dare he talk to Kensi like that, he didn't even want to think about what else he might have done to her. He had heard enough. "Kensi, it's Deeks open the door" he called out as he thumped on the solid wood.

"Don't you move!" the man yelled at Kensi as he flung the door open. "Who the fuck are you!" he growled.

"None of your business, I'm here to see Kensi" Deeks said angrily.

"Well she's busy so why don't you just get lost"

This guy was really starting to piss Deeks off and was lucky that he didn't knock him out right there and then. Deeks bowled past the man and into Kensi's living room. There she sat on the couch, a large bruise visible on her face, others on her arms, her lip split and bleeding.

"Hey! Get the fuck out of here!" the man shouted as he charged toward Deeks, grabbing his shirt. Deeks shoved the man aside.

"Kens, did he do this to you?" Deeks asked, both sadness and rage visible in his stormy blue eyes. Kensi didn't speak, she just looked down at the floor, embarrassed that she had failed to defend herself against the monster of a man.

Deeks grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, "You get the hell out of her house now before I call the cops! And don't bother ever coming back here" Deeks yelled, finding it almost impossible to hold back his rage. All he wanted to do was beat the crap out of the guy.

"Make me punk!" he yelled as his fist collided with Deeks stomach. Deeks quickly regained his footing and drove his fist with all the force he could right into the man's jaw. Realising he wasn't going to win the fight and the thought of the cops being called was enough to make the douchebag reconsider sticking around. Little did he know, Deeks was the cops.

"This isn't over!" he growled as he stumbled out the door holding his jaw.

Deeks slammed the door shut behind him and made sure it was locked. "You okay partner?" he asked as he sat down next to Kensi, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine Deeks" she replied trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. But Deeks wasn't fooled, her knew Kensi better than anyone.

"C'mon Kens, you're not fine, look at you, how long has this been going on?"

Kensi hesitated for a moment. "A few weeks, but I was handling it" she tried to convince him.

"Why didn't you just tell me, you know I got your back, we are partners that's what we do, you know I would do anything for you Kens" he said as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Deeks, he… he kept telling me he loved me, and that it… it wouldn't happen again. All I wanted was to be loved and I was stupid enough to ignore what was really going on and believe that things would get better and that he really did love me" Kensi told him, tears building in her eyes.

"That's not love Kens, you are worth so much more, you deserve so much better than that, and no one should ever lay a hand on you" he whispered.

"I know" she sobbed.

"Hey, hey come here" he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "He won't ever touch you again, I promise you that, I will keep you safe okay" he whispered to her as she cried softly, nestled in his chest. He sat there holding her tight as she let it all out.

"I got an idea, how about I order us some take out, you can have a shower, and then we will watch Titanic together and just chill out, how does that sound?"

"Good idea" Kensi said as she wiped away the last of her tears and shifted so that Deeks could get up. "Deeks… thanks you"

"Hey… partners right" he said with a reassuring smile.

As she emerged from the bathroom, she found Deeks in the kitchen serving up Chinese food, the Titanic DVD in the player ready to go. She cuddled up close to him as she ate her dinner and watched the movie. Knowing that Deeks cared enough about her to come to her house to make sure she was ok made her feel a little safer. Most of the time she hated the over protective side of him, but tonight she was thankful for it. She was now seeing another side to Deeks, a side that she really liked, not that she would ever admit that to him. The more of each other they got to see the closer they became…

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep the reviews coming.**_


	3. Chapter 3

As the movie neared its end, Kensi struggled to keep her eyes open. She felt safe and at ease having Deeks around. She was snuggled in to him, not at all worried about how close and intimate their position on the couch had become. As her eye lids grew heavier, she could no longer fight the need for sleep and in a matter of seconds succumbed to the peaceful darkness.

When the movie had ended, Deeks switched everything off and carefully slid himself out from beneath Kensi making sure he didn't wake her. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't help but think that this was probably the most undisturbed sleep she has had since she met that douchebag. It pained him to think about what she must have been going through these past few weeks, and he hadn't even realised. Deeks was angry at himself for not protecting her sooner, they were partners it was his job.

He disappeared from the room, appearing moments later with a blanket that he gently tucked around Kensi. Deeks contemplated leaving, but decided it was best to stick around in case the guy came back. He couldn't bear the thought of him having another go at Kensi and not being there to protect her.

A part of him felt responsible. If only he had told her how he really felt. He had had so many chances, when he got fired and she was about to confess her feelings and he stopped her. Or when she went rogue and he told her all he was worried about was 'us'. Why couldn't he have just manned up and got it all out in the open, then maybe none of this would have happened. But instead he was a coward and ignored the feelings, that desire that burned inside of him for what? Out of fear? It killed him to know he could have prevented this whole thing.

"Deeks?" Kensi whispered softly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Kens, I'm right here" he said as he crouched down next to her, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her beautiful yet bruised face.

"I don't want to be alone, will you stay with me?" she asked, revealing a little bit of vulnerability to him which he knew was a very rare thing for her so it was very much appreciated by Deeks.

"Of course, whatever you need"

To his complete surprise she gestured for him to lay with her on the couch. He felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest it was beating so rapidly. Kensi's request had caught him off guard. Granted it was a very pleasant surprise. The smell of Kensi's hair flooded his nostrils and it felt as though someone had set a fire in the bottom of his stomach. They were dangerously close, but nothing had ever felt so right to him. As tough as it was he had to push his desire for her aside, and be there for her as a friend and as her partner.

"Hey Deeks" she whispered.

"Yeah Kens?"

"Is this how the dream sequence starts?" she asked, trying and failing miserably to hide her laughter.

"Now that you mention it…" he quipped. There was a long moment of silence.

"Goodnight Deeks" she said as she snuggled in close.

"Night Kensi"

Deeks lay awake for a while, worrying about whether that guy would return for round two. It felt strange to have Kensi in his arms, he knew she wasn't herself. But he enjoyed the cuddly side he had discovered. Secretly he liked that they had become closer tonight, but not the reason why it had happened. He would do all it took to help Kensi get past it, but it would mean she would have to let him in completely. Deeks wasn't so sure if she would do that.

One thing Deeks really didn't understand is why she had just stood by and let that monster control her like that. He knew Kensi better than anyone and he knew that she always… always had to be in control. So what had happened to change that? There had to be a good reason, and he would find out soon enough.

He had dreamt so many times of spending the night with Kensi, having her wrapped up in his arms. But never did he imagine that it would feel as good as it did. As he began to relax, putting the night's events out of his mind, it didn't take long for him too to drift off into the dark abyss of sleep.

Deeks was woken suddenly the next morning by a loud thumping at the door. When he remembered where he was, and the events of the night before he knew exactly who it would be. Then he realised Kensi was missing from his arms and was about to panic. As he sat up he noticed Kensi sitting on the end of the couch by his feet, looking scared and vulnerable, not like Kensi at all. What had this guy done to her to make her so scared that she couldn't even defend herself. In any normal situation she could beat a man twice her size.

"Kensi, it's Aaron, please open the door, I just wanna talk" the man pleaded from outside.

Kensi looked over towards Deeks, not knowing what she should do. "You want me to take care of it Kens?" Deeks asked, sensing she was very hesitant. She just nodded, and that was all he needed.

Deeks flung open the door and glared at the bastard he now knew as Aaron who was sporting a rather large bruise on his jaw courtesy of Deeks. "Kensi doesn't want to see you so I suggest you leave" Deeks said coldly.

"This is none of your business, I wanna talk to her not you!" he scowled.

"Like I said, she doesn't want to see you" Deeks repeated.

"Kensi! Please let me explain myself!" Aaron yelled passed Deeks, hoping Kensi might hear.

"I think you should leave now, while you still can" Deeks growled.

"Deeks, it's okay" Kensi said as she came up toward him grabbing his hand as she stood behind her strong partner who was about ready to give the guy a beat down to defend her.. "Aaron, I told you last night, I don't want to see you anymore now can you just leave me alone".

"Why! Coz you're with this jerk now!" he yelled as he pointed toward Deeks.

"No, because you have an anger problem" Kensi said calmly.

"This is BULLSHIT! It's your fault!" he yelled as he gave Deeks a firm shove. "What the fuck have you said to her!"

"No, this is your fault, I have said nothing except that she deserves a whole lot better than an asshole like you who doesn't know how to treat a woman. Someone as great as Kensi doesn't need a loser like you in her life!" Deeks shouted back at Aaron, rage burning inside of him. "I wont say it again, leave now!"

"What are you gonna do If I don't! Bitch" Aaron spat back at Deeks.

Deeks was angrier than he had ever felt before, all he wanted to do was punch the bastards face in. As Deeks made a move for him, Kensi, who had been holding his hand tight the whole time pulled him back.

"Deeks, he's not worth it, c'mon"

Aaron just laughed at Deeks. "You gonna let a woman tell you what to do? You're a bigger pussy than I thought"

"If I were you I wouldn't be laughing, coz right now you could be arrested for assaulting a police officer" Deeks said smugly holding up his LAPD badge. That wiped the smile off Aarons face. He stumbled backward and took off as fast as he could, no way was he going to stick around to be arrested. Kensi and Deeks stood there for a moment laughing.

"How about some pancakes?" Deeks asked Kensi, smiling that stupidly cheesy but very cute smile at her. Enjoying the fact that she still had a strong grip on his hand. Maybe she didn't realise, or maybe she just didn't care. Either way he kinda liked it…

* * *

_**Sorry for the slow update guys busy week, hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you all for taking the time to read and review you guys are awesome!**_

_**Some people have been saying that it is out of character for Kensi to get herself into a situation like this and not fight back, I agree, however there is reason for everything and all will be revealed later on so just sit tight, the answers will come eventually.**_

_**Please keep the reviews coming they are much appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"We gotta be at work in an hour and a half, how about I make us breakfast while you get yourself ready, then we'll stop by my place" Deeks told her. Kensi had no objections, as much as a part of her wanted to be alone right now, the other part was thankful for the company of Deeks. She wasn't ready to face it all on her own just yet. Kensi had lost herself somewhere along the way and wasn't quite sure why or how she had gotten into that situation.

She took her time in the shower, allowing the scorching hot water to wash away the anger and frustration that was burning inside of her. As she tied up her hair in a neat ponytail, she examined the now very dark bruise on her cheek bone in the mirror. There was no way covering it up with make-up was going to work, it would be far too obvious. But how was she going to explain it to Callen and Sam. They, like her, were both highly trained agents, they would be able to see through any lie she tried to spin. She knew that Deeks had her back no matter what and that they would find a way.

When she emerged from the shower, the smell of pancakes was wafting through the apartment. "You made this?" Kensi asked, surprised at the delicious looking stack of pancakes topped with fresh berries sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Of course! Unlike you Fern, I'm awesome in the kitchen" Deeks laughed.

"But I don't even have these ingredients in my kitchen"

"I ducked out to the store round the corner, eat up, we gotta be outta here soon" Deeks smiled.

There was a long moment of silence as they ate. Although you couldn't really call what Kensi was doing eating, it was a lot more like devouring. Deeks couldn't help the little smile that appeared on his scruffy face. She just looked so cute. He decided that now was probably the best, and maybe the only time he would get today to ask Kensi what was going on. He knew it was going to be a very touchy subject and approached it cautiously.

"What are you gonna do about…that?" Deeks asked gesturing to the dark bruise on her face.

"I don't know, it's impossible to hide without being obvious. I could say I caught a fist sparring at the gym?" She suggested.

"Could work, although you can best both Sam and Callen in a sparring match, so I'm not sure if they would believe it" Deeks said, and he had a point. Kensi was a woman who could easily beat a man twice her size, so the story wouldn't be so believable.

"What do you think I should do Deeks?" Kensi asked reluctantly. She was never the type to request help with anything, from anyone. So the fact that she wanted Deeks help with this reassured him that she trusted their partnership. Their friendship. Their thing.

"I think you should just be straight with them Kens, I mean they're gonna see through any lie so you might as well just give them the truth. I know it's not gonna be easy for you, but I'll be right by your side no matter what ok. Anything you need" he told her as he put his hand on hers, their eyes fixed on one another's lingering for just a moment longer than necessary.

"Thanks Deeks, but I… I don't want to look weak" Kensi admitted, thinking it sounded just a little pathetic.

"Kens, you are anything but weak, and we all know that better than anyone. The guys aren't gonna think any less of you because of this. I certainly don't, I actually admire you more for getting out" Deeks confessed, bringing a small smile to Kensi's face.

"We better go, we don't wanna be late" Kensi said as she grabbed her jacket and keys.

The stop at Deeks apartment was brief, long enough for him to have a quick shower and change into some fresh clothes. Kensi took the time to feed Monty and take him outside for a toilet break and a quick play. Monty loved Kensi, and although she didn't like to admit it, she secretly loved the scruffy dog too.

As they pulled up to the mission Kensi felt nervous. She held her head high when she walked into the bull pen, Deeks close behind. "Morning guys" she said to Callen and Sam who were busy debating who won the round of waste paper basketball.

"Morning Kensi… Deeks" Callen said. Closely followed by a "Morning" from Sam.

"Woah Kens, what happened to your face!" Callen asked, a slight shocked expression visible on his face as he and Sam both approached her desk. She looked over at Deeks, not sure what to say. He nodded to her as if to say 'just tell them the truth'.

"It's nothing guys, I… I just… I was dating this guy and he… he had an anger problem. But it's sorted now okay… it's … it's over now so you don't need to worry" she told them trying hard to hold back tears.

"Some guy did this to you!" Sam asked, looking angry and disgusted that a man who hit a woman like that.

"What's his name Kensi?" Callen asked calmly, but the look in his eye was anything but calm. The thought of anyone laying a hand on the woman he considered a sister was infuriating.

"Just let it go Callen okay, it's done now, besides Deeks already punched him, probably broke his jaw" Kensi smiled, a little impressed at the way he defended her.

Sam and Callen both turned to look at Deeks, a little admiration visible in their expressions as well as anger. "You knew about this and you didn't say anything!" Callen said angrily.

"I only found out last night guys, and I had to follow her home and stake out her place to do it. And when I realised what was going on I dealt with it" Deeks told them, hoping to defuse some tension.

"Are you okay Kensi" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm gonna hit the gym, you coming Deeks?"

"Be there soon Kens" he replied as she left the bull pen.

"You know what has to be done here Deeks" Callen told him sternly.

"Yeah, I'm on it, I got the bastards number off Kensi's phone, I'll get Nell to search him" Deeks told them as he ran upstairs to ops.

"You ever suspect anything G?"

"Not a thing Sam, I hope this hasn't been going on for ages, why didn't she tell us?" Callen wondered.

"I dunno, maybe she didn't want to show any weakness, you know how stubborn Kensi can be" Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, you're probably right Sam"

The two senior agents made their way up to ops and met Deeks just as he was coming out. "Got an address" he told them. "How and when do we wanna do this?"

"First things first, does he know your name and that you're a cop?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, he does, does that matter?"

"The last thing we need is this guy crying police brutality or something, sorry Deeks but you'll have to sit this one out" Callen told him, knowing that Deeks would argue, but he also had to protect the team as well as Kensi.

"Seriously?" Deeks moaned.

"G and I will handle this, besides it sounds like you've already had a good crack at him" Sam laughed.

"Allright, I'll hit the gym with Kens, But I wanna know every little detail when you get back, I bet Sam will make him cry" Deeks laughed.

And with that Deeks made his way to the gym to meet Kensi, and Callen and Sam went to pay a little visit to the bastard that bruised Kensi's face…

* * *

_**Thanks everyone for taking the time to read a review you guys are great.**_

_**Reminder: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. Just a huge fan of the show.**_

_**Please keep the reveiws coming they are much appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Callen and Sam pulled up outside a modest looking house on the other side of town; the dark SUV Deeks had described was parked in the driveway. Callen pulled the print out Deeks had gotten from Nell from his pocket and examined the photo of the man. Aaron Beaumont. In the picture he had a certain look of arrogance about him. Callen couldn't wait to smack that look right off his face.

"Ready Sam?" Callen asked.

"Let's do this G"

The two men got out of the car and walked staunchly across the road to the house. Sam thumped on the door with his huge fist. Both men had their black gloves on, sure to not leave any prints behind that could identify them, being a trained agent came in handy. Soon after Sam thumped on the door a second time, a tall muscular looking man with a very bruised, possibly fractured if not broken jaw, answered the door.

"You Aaron Beaumont?" Callen asked coldly.

"Yeah… who are you?" he asked hesitantly, but trying to sound tough.

"We need to have a little talk" Sam smiled mischievously as he grabbed Aaron by the collar of his shirt and hauled him effortlessly inside, closely followed by Callen.

"What the fuck man! Get off me" Aaron yelled, struggling under the strong grip of the former Navy Seal.

"You're gonna listen up and you're gonna listen good you get that" Sam said through gritted teeth as he pinned the man against the wall.

"Now, word is you like to smack around woman, that true?" Callen asked calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Aaron claimed.

"Oh, I think you do" Sam replied, glaring at the man.

"Problem is, you picked the wrong woman to mess with Beaumont, see this woman" Callen said holding up a picture of Kensi. "You bruised her face, and I'm betting that wasn't the first time either, or the only place you have bruised".

"I… She…" Beaumont stammered, now visibly afraid of what these guys were going to do to him. Sam gave him another hard shove against the wall, just for good measure.

"I see her partner did a pretty good job bruising your face, poetic justice?" Sam asked looking over at Callen who laughed a little.

"So, here's how it's gonna be, you don't contact her again, you don't go to her house again, you forget you even knew her you got that" Callen spat. "If you don't do what we tell you, we are gonna have a serious problem on our hands".

"Yeah…yeah I got it" he spluttered.

"She is our sister, and we will do anything, and I mean anything to protect her" Sam added in.

"She doesn't have any brothers" Beaumont said looking very confused.

"Yeah, that you knew of" Sam laughed.

"If we hear that you have tried to contact her in any way, we will find you and trust me we have ways of making people disappear, it'd be like you never even existed" Callen smirked.

"I… I won't go near her, I… I swear" Beaumont said, clearly full of fear, looking like he was about to cry.

"Good, we understand each other then" Sam said letting the man go.

As Callen and Sam turned to leave they couldn't help themselves, they had to make sure that this guy was scared to even think about contacting Kensi. "Oh and one more thing" Callen said turning back to face Beaumont who looked like he was about to wet his pants. Not so tough when he didn't have a woman to beat down.

Callen approached Beaumont leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "This is for laying a hand on my sister you bastard". And with that Callen drove his fist into Beaumont's stomach will all the force he could, leaving the man on the floor coughing and winded. They stood and watched for a moment, satisfied that they had defended one of their own. When he finally caught his breath again, Beaumont was pissed. He lunged for Callen and was struck right in the cheek bone by a swift right hook from Sam.

They left the man, damn near crying on the floor like a little bitch. He deserved all that he got, and probably even more, but Callen and Sam were certain that he got the message. He wouldn't be going anywhere near Kensi any time soon.

When Callen and Sam had returned to the mission, Deeks had just emerged from the showers after a good workout. "Find him?" he asked.

"Sure did Deeks" Sam laughed.

"And? What did he say, what did you do?" Deeks asked, anxious to find out whether the bastard got what was coming to him.

"We had some words, and we may have thrown a couple of punches after Sam roughed him up a bit" Callen smirked. "Oh and I'm pretty sure Sam made him cry after he added to the nasty looking injury to his face that you gave him" Callen laughed.

Deeks couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction, as well as admiration for the way the guys stuck up for Kensi. He always knew that they were all close, but to see what lengths they would go to protect her, defend her honour, they were like one big family. Deeks was happy to finally find somewhere he felt he belonged.

"What you guys laughing about?" Kensi asked emerging from the showers.

"Oh nothing Kens" Callen said looking all innocent.

"How you feeling? Sam asked, noticing more bruises on her arms as she wandered round in a tank top. The sight of those bruises, some dark, some faded, made Sam wish he gave that bastard another good smack in the face.

"I'm fine guys" she replied attempting to reassure them, but they weren't fooled. They all knew her so well now they could see through her lie. Inside she was fighting some nasty demons. Deeks knew it was his job to help her through. Truth be told, there wasn't anything else he would rather do than spend time with Kensi.

In true silent ninja fashion Hetty appeared at the entrance of the bull pen. "We do not have a case today, so I suggest you catch up on the mountains of paperwork each of you have". With that she disappeared again, and the whole team groaned at the thought of paperwork…

* * *

**_Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, they are much appreciated. Please keep them coming._**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter._**


	6. Chapter 6

"Night Kensi, Deeks" the two senior agents called out as they left for the evening.

"Night guys" Kensi called back.

"Yeah, night" Deeks added in, as he walked over and sat on the edge of Kensi's desk, waiting for her to finish the last bit of her report.

"Yes Deeks?" Kensi asked looking up at him.

"I'm your ride home remember" he grinned.

"Right" Kensi said bluntly. It had been a long day for her, stuck inside her head. Thinking about the events of the past few weeks. She couldn't help but think what she had done to deserve the things she had to deal with in her life. And why she had been so blind that she couldn't see that Aaron didn't love her at all, he was just abusive, and she just stood by and took it all. Where had the real Kensi gone, she would never sit back and take a beating. For a third time in her life she was lost.

"Kensi?" Deeks said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry what?"

"I asked you what you wanted to do tonight"

"I don't know Deeks, I… I think I just need to be alone for a bit" she replied, unsure if it was what she really wanted. But that was what she did, when things got too hard, she would push people away. That was just… Kensi.

"Are you sure Kens?"

"I don't know, I don't know where my head is at right now. My life falling apart. I… I don't know who I am anymore Deeks. The person I see when I look in the mirror, that's not me, that's not the person I want to be" Kensi confessed unexpectedly.

"I know who you are, you're Bad Ass Blye" Deeks joked, trying to make her feel better.

"But I'm not am I, I couldn't defend myself" she told him, disappointment clear in her voice.

"I know Kens" Deeks replied as he put a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it with his thumb. "Let me take you home okay"

"Yeah okay" Kensi said, grabbing her coat and bag.

The drive to Kensi's was silent. Kensi felt slightly embarrassed for blurting out what she was feeling to Deeks like she did. He could see in her eyes that she was struggling with her emotions and thoughts and decided it best not to push her.

As they pulled up to Kensi's apartment, she was hesitant to leave the car, which didn't go unnoticed by Deeks. "Kensi? You okay?" Deeks whispered.

She looked across at Deeks, a strange look in her eye, a look of pain and torment. A look he had seen once before, when she was trying to find her father's killer. He could see that she was worried, and he was too.

"Deeks… I… I changed my mind, I don't want to be alone"

"Sure Kens, tell you what, we'll go to my place, feed Monty and I can grab some clothes, we'll get some take out and come back here sound good?"

"Yeah… thank you Deeks" she whispered as she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes, searching for reassurance that everything was going to be ok.

"No worries, I might even let you watch Top Model" Deeks laughed.

After a quick trip to Deeks apartment for some clothes and to feed Monty who he then left with his elderly widowed neighbour who was more than happy to have some company, they made their way to get take out. Kensi had decided on burgers, and Deeks was happy to let her have anything she wanted. All he wanted was to see her smile again, to have _his_ Kensi back.

When they pulled up at Kensi's apartment, Deeks saw a dark SUV parked across the road. "Stay in the car Kensi, don't get out okay" Deeks told her as he climbed out of the car. He walked toward the vehicle, ready to rip this guy a new one for coming back here when he was given a clear message to stay away. As Deeks neared the car, Beaumont lowered the window. Before Deeks could react, he had a gun pointed at his chest.

"Kensi!" Deeks yelled out as he dove for cover at the front of the vehicle. Beaumont got out of the SUV, forcing Deeks up against the bonnet as he pushed the barrel of the gun hard against the side of his head. "You ready to die hero!?" Beaumont spat.

Deeks swallowed hard. This was gonna be the end, this was how he was going to die. All he could think was how he wished he had told Kensi that their thing is real, and that all he wants is to be with her. At least he would go out protecting the woman he loved.

In the seconds that followed all that could be heard was a loud gunshot, Deeks eyes were shut tight. When he realised that there was no searing pain anywhere on his body, he opened his eyes in time to see Beaumont fall to the ground, clutching his chest. Deeks looked over to the side to see Kensi, standing in the middle of the road, her gun held tight, her hand shaking.

Neighbours had now rushed out of their homes to see what was going on. Deeks yelled to someone to call an ambulance. But instead of applying pressure to Beaumont's wound, he rushed to Kensi's side, as she crumpled to a heap on the ground, tears rolling down her face. For all he cared Beaumont could lay there and bleed to death, but because Deeks was a good person, he asked someone else to put pressure on the gunshot wound.

No sooner had Deeks moved Kensi to the foot path, the ambulance and police arrived on the scene. The ambulance quickly took Beaumont away and the police stayed behind, questioning witnesses, but no one except Kensi and Deeks had actually seen what went down. Fortunately the officer questioning them was a buddy of Deeks, one of the very few at LAPD he got along with. He was understanding of the situation when he was told about the events of the past few weeks, the last two days in particular.

When Deeks took Kensi inside, she was still in shock. Sure she had shot bad guys before, but not someone she had been involved with. And the fact that he had a gun to Deeks head made the situation so much worse. If she hadn't have acted as quick as she did, she could've lost her partner in a matter of seconds and that scared the hell out of her.

Although Deeks had come so close to death, he was more worried about Kensi. He could see the tortured look in her eye, the pain she thought she was hiding. He could see right through any façade she constructed to hide what she was truly feeling. When their eyes meet, it was although he could see right into her soul, and there was no way she could stop it.

"Kensi, are you okay?" Deeks asked, almost in a whisper as he sat next to her on the couch, putting a hand on her knee.

"I… I don't know Deeks" she sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Kens, talk to me, tell me what's going on, please, I'm your partner I want to help you" Deeks pleaded.

"I feel so lost Deeks, and I almost lost you! You were nearly killed, and that was my fault" Kensi said fighting back tears.

"None of this was your fault Kensi, you hear me, none of it, don't you think that for a second"

"But… if I had have been stronger, he would have been out of my life weeks ago. I could have prevented it all"

"Kens, look at me" Deeks said as he lifted her chin to see her beautiful eyes. "You are stronger than anyone I know okay, and I'm sure you had your reasons for not leaving him"

"I… I was… He…" she stuttered. "Promise you won't think differently of me" Kensi whispered, afraid to reveal her reasons why.

"There is nothing in this world that could make me think any different of you Kensi, you are perfection in my eyes" Deeks confessed. "Please, you can tell me anything"

"Okay Deeks"…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Remember to keep those reviews coming, they are very helpful and encourage me to keep writing and try improve my writing.**_

_**As always: I Do not own NCIS LA or the characters!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi stared down at her feet for a moment, not knowing where to start. Her mind was still repeating the words that had just come from her partner's mouth. 'You are perfection in my eyes'. When she heard those words her heart thumped wildly in her chest, it was uncontrollable. She was lost in those words, like a song you just can't get out of your head, she wished she could hear those words pass his lips again.

Deeks sat beside her, patiently waiting until she was ready to talk, his thumb tracing light circles on her knee. A small gesture to show that he cared and that he was there for her. One that Kensi appreciated greatly.

She took a deep breath in, holding it for a few seconds trying to gain some composure before attempting to tell him what had happened and the reason she had stayed. As she exhaled, she reached for Deeks hand, holding it tight as she looked into his eyes for support and encouragement. Something she always seemed to find in him, no matter how hard the situation was.

"It started off as one of my usual dates, I was only going to go on a first date and that was it. But when I actually met Aaron, he and I had a lot in common, and… he reminded me a lot of… of Jack. He was a marine. Things were great at first, he was sweet and it was like he really cared and we connected. For the first time since Jack, It felt like all those things that I thought I would never have again, or wouldn't allow myself to want could've been possible". Kensi told him, managing to stay calm.

Deeks gave her hand a squeeze, encouraging her to continue while letting her know he understood how she felt. "We had been dating for two weeks when… when he lashed out and hit me for the first time. I made him leave right there and then and told myself that it was over between us. He came back the next day, apologising and pleading for me to let him in so he could explain. I thought that there was nothing he could say that would make me ever consider staying with him, but I was wrong" Kensi said, now finding it difficult to hold back the emotions flooding through her.

Deeks continued to listen intently, remaining silent not wanting to interrupt her in case she decided she couldn't continue. He wanted her to let it all out, share the things she was feeling so that she didn't have such a heavy burden on her shoulders. His thumb continued to trace circles on her soft skin, a reassuring feeling for Kensi.

"He told me about his time serving in Afghanistan, and how when he returned home he wasn't the same man he was when he left. The doctors told him that he was suffering from Subthreshold PTSD, which is where you experience the symptoms of PTSD, but not enough to be diagnosed with full PTSD. A big part of his symptoms was outbursts of anger". Kensi told him with a matter of fact tone, a slight tremor audible in her voice. The way she spoke, Deeks could tell that she knew a lot about it from her experiences with Jack.

Now it was all making sense to Deeks, he remembered watching as Kensi told Talbot about Jack, and how she had tried so hard to help him with his PTSD. How Jack had left her on Christmas morning. He understood now why she hadn't fought back, why she took the abuse from Beaumont. It was Jack all over again for her, and all she wanted to do was fix him. Deeks heart felt heavy at the thought of the pain and suffering she had gone through, all because she wanted to help him. He sat by, watching her, seeing the expressions of sadness and hurt in her eyes, waiting for her to continue her story.

Kensi fought back the tears welling up in her beautiful mis-matched brown eyes as she began to speak again. "Being with Aaron brought back memories of Jack and all I went through with him, I always felt like I failed Jack. I wasn't able to help him through it and in the end he left me. I didn't want the same thing to happen with Aaron, so… so I just let him get away with it. When he hit me, I would walk away, but he always managed to talk me into coming back, and I _let_ him talk me into it. I didn't want to fail Aaron like I did Jack" and with that admission Kensi allowed the built up tears to fall from her eyes.

Deeks cupped Kensi's face with his hands, caressing her soft skin with his thumbs as he wiped away her tears. Looking deep into her eyes, he spoke in a whisper, "Kens, from what I've heard you did all you could with Jack, and personally I think he is an idiot for letting you go. As for Beaumont, PTSD is a horrible thing, but nothing excuses hitting a woman, nothing. I'm here for you Kensi, whatever you need okay".

"Thank you Deeks, I should've left him, I know that now. I… I just, I wanted to help him, I thought I could help him. But I was in over my head, and I got to a point where I lost a part of myself and I didn't have the strength to stand up to him anymore. I was in a pretty dark place and I didn't know how to get back. You brought me back Deeks, you… you saved me" Kensi whispered, not even attempting to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, her hands now holding both his hands tight.

"Kens if I knew what was going on earlier I would've helped you, you know that right? Why didn't you tell me what was happening?" Deeks asked. That question had been bugging him for the last few days. Did she not trust him enough to confide in him about something so difficult.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to look weak" she confessed.

"Kensi, I could never think of you as weak. You are stronger than any guy I know. I admire your strength, and I think even more of you for going through the things you have, and for allowing me to help you in the end, even if I had to find out on my own what was going on. The fact that you trust me enough to tell me all of this means more to me than you will ever know Kens"

"I'm so lucky to have a partner like you Deeks"

"I think I'm just as lucky to have you in my life Kensi" Deeks smiled a cheesy but very cute smile at his partner.

They ate their now cold burgers in silence, each reflecting on the past few days events in their minds. Kensi hoped that it was all over, now that she was free of Aaron and his abusive ways, she was starting to feel more like herself again. The only upside to all that had happened was that Kensi had opened up to Deeks more than she usually would have. That display of trust had brought the two closer together, and Deeks was very grateful for it.

True to his word, Deeks let Kensi watch Top Model even though he couldn't stand it. Now that Kensi had opened up completely to him, she was no longer worried about showing her vulnerability anymore. She rested her head in his lap, allowing him to run his fingers through her hair. Secretly, she actually enjoyed it. She enjoyed having someone close, someone who just wanted to show they cared in the smallest but best ways. Allowing herself to get close to Deeks in that way had stirred up a lot of feelings she thought she had hidden away, but at that point those feelings didn't seem so hard to face…

* * *

**_Thank you everyone for reading, and for the amazing reviews._**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please keep the reviews coming._**


	8. Chapter 8

Deeks was woken suddenly the next morning by his cell phone ringing. Kensi was cuddled up next to him on the couch, still fast asleep. He didn't want to move her in case he woke her up, he felt as though she could do with a decent rest. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and answered it quietly, almost in a whisper.

"This is Deeks"

"Hey Deeks, its Detective Wright" the officer from the night before said down the phone.

"Oh hey man, how's it going?" Deeks asked.

"Not too good, Beaumont died in the early hours of this morning"

"So what does this mean for us?" Deeks said with a sigh.

"There will have to be an investigation into the shooting, but I don't think you have anything to worry about Deeks" Wright said reassuringly. "Your partner shot a man, who had a gun to your head, as far as I'm concerned it's a closed case, but you know we gotta go through the right procedures"

"Yeah, alright thanks buddy. Let me know if you need us for anything okay" Deeks told him.

"Sure thing Deeks" Wright replied, and with that he hung up the phone.

Deeks put down his phone and stared at the ceiling, worried about how things could turn out. If the LAPD misinterpreted a single piece of evidence, Kensi could be arrested. And Deeks didn't have much faith in some of those guys down at the precinct.

"Deeks, what's wrong?" Kensi asked, now wide awake a small frown wrinkling her brow, her beautiful brown eyes staring intently at him, trying to analyse his expression.

"Kens" Deeks sighed. "Aaron died early this morning".

The look on her face said it all, Kensi was worried too. She didn't even have to speak for Deeks to know what she was thinking. As much as she hated it, he could read her like an open book. "Wh… What's gonna happen now?" she asked, the worry clear in her voice.

"Wright said there is gonna be an investigation, he thinks we will be ok though" Deeks told her, trying to reassure he that it would be alright, even though he was unsure himself.

"And what do _you_ think Deeks?

"Don't worry about it Kens, we'll work it okay, trust me" he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "We better get ready, we don't wanna be late for work"

Kensi sat there for a moment, her body not allowing her to move. The touch of his lips on her cheek making her skin tingle. A feeling she thought she could quite easily get used to. The desire for her partner that she had been hiding deep down was now slowly making its way to the surface with each touch, each sweet word he spoke, each look he gave her. There was no denying now that she was absolutely, ridiculously head over heels in love with Marty Deeks.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked, staring at her, wondering what she had been so lost in thought about.

"Yeah sorry… I was just uhhh… what?" she stuttered.

Deeks laughed to himself a little, her awkwardness just proved to him that she was indeed thinking about the kiss he just pressed to her cheek. "Do you want the shower first? I'll make up some coffee while I wait" he smiled at her.

"Yeah sure, I'll be quick" she replied as she got up and hurried out of the room, a little embarrassed by the blush that had crept up on her cheeks. She hoped Deeks hadn't noticed.

She showered quickly, making sure she left enough hot water for Deeks, and to make sure they weren't late for work. She didn't think she could handle the questions that would come from Sam and Callen if they turned up late together. Knowing them they would assume something happened, in all fairness something did happen. It's just not the something they would've thought.

Once Deeks had showered and put on some fresh clothes, they headed to the mission, stopping for Kensi's favourite donuts on the way. He loved the way her face brightened up when she had her sugary treats. The beautiful child-like grin on her face, the glimmer in her lovely brown eyes, it all made Deeks want her so much more.

As they pulled up outside, Kensi took a deep breath in. "You alright Kens?" Deeks asked, noticing the little bit of worry in her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine… just, what are we gonna tell Sam and Callen"

"Tell them about what?" Deeks asked innocently.

"About last night Deeks, what else" Kensi said rolling her eyes at him. Oh how he thought those eyes were so beautiful, no matter how she looked at him.

"I know that Kens, but are we talking about the shooting, or we talking about how you cuddled up on the couch with me last night" Deeks chuckled.

"Hey, that cuddling is just between me and you, if you tell them, I'll shoot you too you got that" Kensi said, trying to remain serious, but the little smile that graced her lips told Deeks that she definitely enjoyed the cuddling. Not that she would ever admit it, not to him and especially not to Sam and Callen.

"But seriously Kensi, If you want me to, I'll tell them about what happened with Beaumont last night, that means you can avoid all the over protective big brother stuff" Deeks told her as he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Thanks Deeks, we should get in there before were late" Kensi said as she climbed out of the car.

They strolled into the bullpen together, each calling out a 'good morning' to the two senior agents. Kensi sat at her desk, avoiding eye contact with either of the men. Deeks took the lead in making conversation.

"We got a case yet Callen?" he asked.

"Hetty said something about a case earlier, but apparently there was some sort of jurisdiction issue so she's yelling at someone down the phone right now" Callen laughed.

"In that case I'm gonna hit the gym" Kensi said as she practically ran out of the bull pen allowing Deeks to give the guys the low down on the events of last night.

"Right behind you Kens" Deeks called. Waiting till she was out of earshot he turned to the guys.

"Hey guys, something went down last night that I think you should know about" Deeks began.

"You two finally get together?" Sam asked, both he and Callen laughing.

"What!? No… why would you think… never mind…"

"What is it Deeks?" Callen asked, seeing the serious look in his eyes.

"Beaumont showed up at Kensi's place last night"

"That son of a bitch, we warned him, I'll kill him if he touches her again" Callen growled.

"Bit late for that Callen, I confronted him and he pulled a gun on me, I was literally seconds from a bullet to the head when Kensi shot him. He died early this morning from his injuries. My buddy Wright from LAPD was one of the first on the scene, he thinks it was a justified shoot, but obviously they have to cross their t's and dot their i's" Deeks told the two men.

"Wow, so the bastard is dead, can't say I'm gonna grieve over that" Callen said, a slight look of relief on his face.

"How's Kensi holding up?" Sam added in.

"She's ok, a little shaken up, this whole thing has been really tough on her. I think she just needs our support at the moment"

"She's definitely got that" Sam said in a very big brotherly way.

"You find out why she was even with the guy?" Callen asked Deeks.

"Apparently Beaumont had some kind of PTSD, not full blown, but still had some of the symptoms"

"Jack" the two senior agents said simultaneously.

"Yeah, Kensi told me how she always felt like she had failed Jack, that she wasn't able to help fix him. She said she didn't want to fail Beaumont too. By the time she realised that she was in over her head, she felt lost and didn't know how to get out" Deeks said.

"Well that explains a lot" Sam said, Callen nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna hit the gym with Kensi, let us know if we get this case"

"Sure Deeks… Hey, look after her okay" Callen told him. Deeks nodded, he knew that the guys always looked out for her and always wanted what was best for her. He appreciated that they were willing to let Deeks handle this on his own. As much as Kensi didn't like to be protected and looked after, it was an instinct for Deeks, something he couldn't turn off. Especially when it came to his partner…

* * *

_**Sorry i took so long with this chapter, having mega writers block at the moment.**_

_**Please keep the reviews coming they are much appreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 9

As Kensi and Deeks entered the bullpen after their session at the gym throwing their usual banter back and forth, a piercing whistle came from the balcony. "Finally got jurisdiction on this case, guys" Eric yelled. Immediately the two young agents ran up the stairs, closely followed by Sam and Callen.

"What've we got Eric" Callen asked as he strolled into Ops.

"One Petty Officer Eduardo Sandoval, found dead early this morning, two gunshot wounds to the chest, one shot execution style to the head"

As those words filled the room, Kensi was thrown into the memory of the night before. How she had pulled the trigger and shot the man that she had tried so hard to help. Her eyes began to mist up, although she knew she had done the right thing, for some reason it still hurt. Quickly she wiped her eyes and ducked her head, avoiding eye contact with anyone. An act that did not go unnoticed by her partner who had been watching her from the corner of his eye the moment he heard the words 'gunshot wounds'. He knew how fragile Kensi was at the moment, all he wanted to do was make her pain go away.

"Sandoval?" Deeks questioned.

"Yeah, why, you know him?" Eric asked.

"He wouldn't happen to be related to Javier Sandoval by any chance?"

"His brother actually" Eric replied, wondering why Deeks seemed to know about the suspect, or at least his family.

"Who is Javier Sandoval and how do you know him, Deeks?" Callen asked, now very intrigued. The family obviously had some serious history if they were well known by the LAPD.

"Javier Sandoval is a low life scumbag who runs one of the most bad ass drug Cartels in Los Angeles, Ayala Deleon Cartel. It's a family business, passed down through the generations, Javier's father ran it before he was gunned down in a drive-by from a rival Cartel three years ago. Before him, Javier's grandfather was head of the Cartel, LAPD have been trying to nail these guys for years" Deeks explained to the team.

"That's why Hetty had such a hard time getting LAPD to hand the case over to us, they want to be the ones to finally get these guys" Callen added in. "So what have we got on Eduardo, apart from his obvious Cartel ties Eric?".

"Eduardo Sandoval" Eric said, as Nell bought up pictures on the big screen. "He has served in the Navy for almost 3 years, and has a spotless record. Even before he joined up, he had no criminal record at all, as far as we can tell he has steered clear of the family business".

"Okay, so his shooting could be related to his brother, some kind of gang rivalry, gunned down like the father?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, could be" Callen agreed. "We got any leads Eric?"

Nell threw Eduardo's cell phone call history up on the screen as Eric began to speak. "He made one call the morning he died, a call that lasted a good twenty minutes. We traced the number, came back to a Santo Rivera"

"Kensi, Deeks, you two catch up with Rivera, find out what that phone call was about, Sam and I will have a chat to big brother Javier" Callen said as she turned toward the door.

"Sending addresses to your phones now" Eric called after them as the other agents followed Callen out of Ops.

Kensi and Deeks jumped in the car and made their way to the auto shop where Santo Rivera worked, the trip had been uncomfortably silent. Deeks took the opportunity to break the silence and make sure his partner was doing okay.

" How you holding up Kens?" Deeks asked, a little hesitant that he might receive a punch in the arm.

"I'm fine Deeks" she replied a little too quickly for his liking. As though she had expected him to ask the question. Of course she knew he would, Kensi knew Deeks better than anyone, just like he knew her so well. Deeks wouldn't just sit by without questioning her about how she was feeling, making sure she was okay every chance he got. That was just… Deeks.

"C'mon Kensi, we've talked about this, you say your fine when you're not fine, please just talk to me" Deeks said, almost begging.

"You know, sometimes I hate that you know me so well" Kensi said, half laughing. There was a long pause before she decided to give in and tell him. "In Ops, when they showed the pictures of Eduardo Sandoval, and were talking about gunshots… I… I…"

"You pictured Aaron?" Deeks finished off.

"Yeah"

"Kens, it's okay, things like that are going to happen, there's not much we can do about that. I know it's not easy, but I'm here for you okay, every step of the way. I got your back partner… always" Deeks told her as he gave her knee a soft and reassuring squeeze. Sparks shot through Kensi's entire body with that small touch from Deeks. There was no denying that he did something to her, something she couldn't quite explain. Something she had not felt before.

"Thank you Deeks" she whispered, trying to mask the shakiness in her voice. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest. At that moment her desire for Deeks felt as though it was almost impossible to control. Here was a man that would do anything in the world to keep her safe, make her happy. He would die for her, make the ultimate sacrifice. Every moment that she spent with her partner, her feelings only grew stronger and stronger. The more she got to see the softer, caring and protective side of Deeks, the more she fell hopelessly in love with him.

"Kens? The auto shop is just up ahead" Deeks said snapping Kensi out of her little day dream.

"Oh yeah… right of course" Kensi stuttered, a little embarrassed about what she had been thinking, when Deeks was sitting right next to her. She wondered if he knew, or if he felt something too. No. Kensi stop thinking like that, she told herself. He is your partner, you can't do this just focus on the case instead of being like a love sick puppy over Deeks.

As the two agents pulled up outside the auto shop, they could immediately tell that something dodgy was going on. There were a lot of wannabe gangsters hanging around outside with their low rider cars and there ridiculously baggy pants hanging far too low for anybody's liking.

"Great…" Deeks moaned. "How do we wanna play this?"

"I got an idea, pop the hood and switch a couple of spark plugs around so the car won't start" Kensi instructed.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go get us some help" she replied as she took of her button up plaid shirt, so she was now just in a tank top and tight jeans. Deeks couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was stripping off in front of him. She tousled her hair and jumped out of the car, walking toward the auto shop. And god was it a sexy walk, like a super model but somehow even sexier. She knew how to get any guy to do what she wanted just by her subtle flirting and her tight fitting clothes. Kensi never had to throw herself at a man to get his attention. Whenever she walked into a room, all eyes were on her. Deeks loved that she had such a power over any man, all she had to do was flash her gorgeous smile. She certainly had him wrapped around her finger, and he wouldn't have it any other way…

* * *

_**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews guys, please keep them coming!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, got a few good ideas coming up in the next couple chapters so keep an eye out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

As Kensi neared the building, wolf-whistles came from the gang members loitering outside. She faked a polite smile, acting though she was flattered when really she was gagging inside. She hated pigs like them who had no respect for women. She continued into the workshop in search for Santo, who she quickly spotted across the other side of the room.

All eyes were on Kensi as she strolled in. Men were looking her up and down, appreciating the way her tight clothes clung to her gorgeous, toned body. The way she showed off her body and her enticing curves was enough to make any man drool, as Deeks knew all too well.

The tall and slender brunette approached Santo Rivera sporting her best smile, "Excuse me, my car just broke down outside, can you help me?" she asked as she flipped her hair, sounding far too pathetic for her liking. No way would Kensi Marie Blye ever need help with a car, let alone _ask_ for help. Santo turned to face Kensi and his draw dropped as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"Sure thing Chica, where's your car?" he asked.

"Just out here" she replied as she led the way.

"What is the problem?" Santo asked as they neared the vehicle where Deeks was waiting.

"Actually there is no problem, sorry, we just needed to talk to you in private" Kensi told him as both agents flashed their badges. The look of fear and panic was immediately evident on Santo's face. He definitely knew something, and whatever it was, it had him worried.

"I haven't done anything wrong. I don't roll with these guys" Santos said as he gestured over his shoulder to the gang members behind him. "I just work here, I keep my head down and stay out of trouble, I have kids to support I don't need their kind of trouble".

"You're not in trouble" Deeks reassured him. "We are here about Eduardo Sandoval, you know him?"

"Yeah Ed's my buddy, we grew up together, he is like a brother to me, is he in trouble?"

"I'm sorry Santo, Eduardo was found dead this morning. His last call was made to your phone. Can you tell us what that was about?" Kensi asked.

"He's dead? Oh god! I knew something was up. It was hard to tell what he was talking about, he was panicking hard. Telling me how he thought someone was following him and how he witnessed some pretty heavy shit go down. He reckoned that was why someone was after him" Santo told Deeks and Kensi.

"Did he mention any names? Or what it was that he saw that might have gotten him into trouble?" Deeks asked.

"Nah man like I said, he was panicking. He sounded so paranoid. Whatever it was, it probably had something to do with his brother. Javier was always pushing him to join the Cartel. Look man that's all I'm saying ok" Santo said as he glanced over his shoulder at the gang members standing outside the workshop. "I don't want any of the trouble they bring, know what I'm saying" he continued as he began pretending to check under the hood of the car.

"No worries man, thanks for your time" Deeks said, as Kensi jumped into the car and started it up, giving Santo a thumbs up selling the car trouble scam. Deeks shook Santo's hand and thanked him again.

"Hey Deeks, can you drive? I've got a bit of a headache" Kensi said, which was a complete lie and Deeks knew that but let it slide anyway. She just wasn't in the right head space.

The car ride back was once again awkwardly silent. Kensi's mind was on one thing, she was worried about the investigation into the shooting. Although she knew she did what needed to be done, and that it had been the right call. She had save Deeks life. But still, with the investigation in the hands of LAPD and not NCIS, Kensi was worried.

The events of that night replayed over and over in her head like a scene from a movie, stuck on repeat. She wished there was a way to turn it off, a way to make it all go away. All she ever wanted was to feel loved again. To feel like she had a future with all the things she had dreamt of when she was with Jack.

Deeks being the master of mind reading when it came to his partner sensed the change in Kensi's mood took it upon himself to make her smile again. He loved to see her smile, and he loved even more to be the one to bring out that beautiful smile. He felt like he had something special with his partner when he was the only one who knew how to cheer her up when she was unhappy. Sometimes he knew her better than she knew herself.

"Hey Kens, how about we take a little detour?" Deeks smiled over at his partner with that cute mischievous smile.

"Where to?" she asked looking slightly confused. After all they were in the middle of a case.

"You'll see in a minute, trust me"

Kensi did her best to wait patiently as Deeks drove them to their destination, but patience wasn't exactly one of her strong suits. When she realised where they were she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. As they pulled up outside her favourite bakery Deeks looked over at her and gave her a big cheesy smile.

"Deeks" she said softly, so quiet it was barely a whisper.

"I thought you could use a sugary treat princess, anything to make you smile" he grinned at her.

Kensi felt the butterflies awaken in her stomach, fluttering around like crazy. It was almost impossible for her to contain her emotions. The fact that Deeks knew exactly what would cheer her up and when she needed it. He could read her mind and knew what was going on inside her head even if she didn't. It gave Kensi a strange feeling. Something she hadn't felt for a long time. Since… since Jack. She felt like someone had finally broken down the walls that she had built around her heart and discovered the real Kensi.

She leant over and gave Deeks a kiss on his scruffy cheek. Her lips lingering a moment longer than just a friendly peck. The feel of her warm, soft lips on his cheek made his skin tingle. Even after she had pulled away, it was as though he could still feel her touch. He looked into her eyes, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"You're welcome partner" was all he managed to say, still stunned from the sweet kiss he had just received from the woman he loved. Even though he couldn't tell her…


	11. Chapter 11

When the two young agents wandered back into OSP, Kensi wolfing down a donut on the way, there was no sign of Sam or Callen. Kensi sat down at her desk, continuing to shovel donuts into her mouth as fast as humanly possible as Deeks looked on, a smile gracing his lips. He enjoyed nothing more than to see his Kens… his partner happy. As much as he wished that she were his, he wasn't sure that it was what she wanted too.

Sometimes he would swear that there was definitely something there, whether it was a look in her eye, or a gentle touch of her hand, he could feel something more than just a partner. Then there were times where Deeks felt as though she didn't even want to be around him. Those times that she would just shut him out of whatever she was going through, swear she was fine when he knew better. She was a tough woman to figure out, but the way he felt about her, the way he cared for her, there was no way he could let that slip away without giving it a chance.

"Earth to Deeks!?" Kensi damn near yelled to get his attention, breaking his chain of thought.

"Oh sorry Kens, what?"

"They guys are up in Ops, you coming?" she asked. What she really wanted to ask him was what he was so deep in thought about. The look she saw on his face when he was in his little daydream had her curious. It was a look she had seen before. That look that he got in his eye when she would appear from the changing room in a gorgeous dress for an op, leaving him lost for words. It was that same look that he had on his face just then.

As soon as Kensi and Deeks entered Ops, Callen was on them for information. "You guys get anything useful from Santo Rivera?" Callen asked.

"He told us about the phone call he got from Eduardo, apparently these two were close like brothers. But Santo doesn't think much of Javier. He said that Eduardo sounded paranoid, thought someone was following him. Wanna take a guess to who he pointed the finger at?" Deeks said.

"Javier Sandoval" Sam said.

"Bingo!"

"Well big brother Javier denies any involvement from him or his gang in the death of his brother, no surprises there. Rival gang is still an option though" Callen told the other agents.

"Santo also said that Eduardo told him that he witnessed something bad, he believed that was the reason why someone was after him" Kensi added in. "He also said that Javier was always trying to talk Eduardo into joining the gang, but by the sounds of it Eduardo didn't want anything to do with them".

"Right, so that throws a spanner in the works" Callen said as he scratched his head, wondering what Eduardo could possibly have seen that got him killed. "If he didn't want anything to do with the gang, then maybe his death isn't gang related at all".

"Maybe G, but it could also have been a way at getting to Javier" Sam said, raising a very valid point.

"True Sam" Callen replied as he stood silent for a moment as he figured out the teams next move. "Kensi, Deeks, I want you two to go and talk to Eduardo Sandoval's C.O and find out whether he was having issues with anyone there, or had concerns about anything he had seen or heard"

"And us?" Sam asked.

"You and I are gonna pay a little visit to the head of the Gallegos Cartel Sam" and with that the team left Ops. Before they went their separate ways to try and find out more about Eduardo and what kind of trouble he may have got himself into, Callen and Sam pulled Deeks aside, wanting to know how Kensi was holding up.

"She's going through a pretty rough time right now, but when does Kensi ever admit that she needs anyone's help?" Deeks laughed.

"Yeah, you got a point there Deeks" Sam chuckled.

"Just let us know if she needs anything ok, and keep us in the loop on the investigation. We are not gonna see her go down for this, that bastard deserved it, we all know that. We will do whatever it takes to make sure LAPD see that she did the right thing" Callen said sternly.

Deeks gave the guys a nod as Kensi emerged from the ladies room. "Ready to go partner?" he asked cheerily, giving her a sweet smile.

Sam and Callen watched as the two young agents left. "You really think she is doing alright with all of this G?" Sam asked, looking over at his partner.

"Honestly Sam, I don't know. She has been through hell, first her father's death which haunted her for years, then Jack, now this. There is only so much a person can take until they break".

"Yeah, you're right G, but remember Kens isn't like most people, she is one tough girl" Sam smiled.

"She sure is Sam, she sure is" Callen said also grinning with admiration for the young agent they were proud to think of as family.

When Kensi and Deeks arrived at Camp Pendleton, Sandoval's C.O Lieutenant Macarthur 'Mac' Lewis was already waiting for them. They followed him to a small office where they could talk privately, the last thing they needed was anyone to overhear the conversation and spook any possible suspects.

"So, NCIS huh, you guys are here about Ed Sandoval. Such a shame, he was a smart kid, had a lot of potential. Have you got any leads?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Sorry we can't discuss the investigation with you" Deeks told him. "We just need to ask you a few questions about Eduardo".

"Yeah, I understand, so what do you need to know?"

"Was Eduardo acting strange at all lately? On edge? Did he mention anything that had been bothering him? Something he may have witnessed?" Kensi asked.

"As far as I knew, everything was normal with Ed, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was never in trouble, kept his head down and got on with his job"

"Did he have any enemies? Or a fall out with a friend maybe?" Deeks asked the Lieutenant.

" Everybody loved Eduardo, everyone treated him like he was their own flesh and blood. He was just that kind of guy you know, would do anything for anyone" he told them fondly.

"Ok, well if you think of anything else, please give us a call." Deeks said as he and Kensi got up to leave.

"Sure thing Detective Deeks, Agent Blye".

"Thank you for your time Lieutenant" Kensi said as he shook her hand gently.

"Oh, one thing I forgot, I don't know if it's important to the case but Eduardo requested a room change recently, didn't give a reason why. I hope that helps" Lieutenant Lewis told the agents.

"We're gonna need the name of his former roommate" Deeks told him.

"Sure, give me a sec" he replied as he began to type on the computer. "Gerard Henderson is the guy you need to talk to, but he has been reported here as awol, never showed for work this morning".

"Okay, give us a call if he shows up, we will have our people track him down" Deeks said as he and Kensi headed for the car.

"Well that sounds like some pretty dodgy circumstances huh Kens" Deeks said, turning down the radio.

"Huh… what?"

"Geez, I'm glad I'm the one driving, you keep spacing out on me. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Deeks, What were you saying?" Kensi asked, trying to forget about all that was going on inside her head and focus on the case.

"Just saying that it's pretty dodgy that Sandoval's old roommate is awol right after he is found dead, I think he's gotta be connected somehow"

"Yeah, you might be right"

"I'm always right princess" Deeks laughed, giving Kensi a big cheesy grin. "Kens, stop worrying okay, everything is gonna work out fine, I promise. I'm here for you, whatever you need" Deeks said softly as he reached for her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. She didn't have to tell him what she was thinking and worrying about for him to know, he could see it in her eyes…

* * *

**_As always, I do not own NCIS LA, just wish I did!_**

**_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews you guys are great. You inspire me to keep writing!_**

**_Sorry for the slow update, busy busy busy._**

**_Please keep those reviews coming guys! Thank you!_**


	12. Chapter 12

When Kensi and Deeks arrived back at OSP, Sam and Callen were just getting back from the boatshed after an interrogation with the Gallegos Cartel leader. It was nearing the end of the day, so they all gathered in the bullpen to share the information that had gotten and devise a plan of attack for the following day.

"So Kensi, Deeks, what'd you guys get?" Callen asked.

"We spoke to Lieutenant Lewis, Sandoval's C.O, he had nothing but good things to say about him. The only thing we did manage to find out, which may be our first decent break in this case is that Eduardo Sandoval recently requested a room change. And get this, his old roommate Gerard Henderson has been reported awol, never showed up for work this morning" Kensi told the two senior agents.

"That sounds like a great place to start, I'll have Eric and Nell track down Henderson and well pick him up tomorrow. Sam and I got nothing from the Gallegos Cartel leader, they aren't claiming the shooting as one of theirs. Go home, get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow" Callen told rest of the team.

Callen headed up stairs to Ops to get a search for their main suspect underway, yelling out 'goodnight' to the rest of the team on his way. Sam said his goodnights too and headed out the door, off home to spend time with his family. Kensi and Deeks both grabbed their bags and headed for Kensi's car.

"You good to drive Kens, or do you want me to?" Deeks asked as they neared the car.

"I'm good. What's the plan for tonight?"

"Plan?" he questioned.

"Yeah, plan. What are we doing tonight?" Kensi asked again.

"We? Okay umm you want me to stay Kens?"

"I'm not ready to be alone yet" she confessed, not looking him in the eye, knowing that if she did he would be able to see right through to her soul. Know what she was thinking, know what she was feeling.

"I understand. You want Chinese for dinner?" he asked her, giving her one of his signature smiles.

"Sounds good Deeks"

After collecting some dinner, they made their way back to Kensi's house. Luckily Deeks had packed more than one day's worth of clothes in his bag when she had asked him to stay with her the other night. He knew that she would need a shoulder, and he wanted to be there for her every step of the way.

They both changed into their pyjamas and settled in on the couch to eat dinner and watch TV. They had gotten to a point now where no words needed to be said between them, cuddling had become natural. Deeks lay on the couch with Kensi's back pressed tightly against his firm chest. Instinctively he had wrapped an arm around her waist, her head nestled into his shoulder. Just as the two agents were almost asleep, they were both startled by the ringing of Deeks cell phone.

"This is Deeks" he answered.

"Hey Deeks, its Wright here" the voice on the other end said.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"We need you to come down to the precinct tomorrow morning. We need to interview both you and your partner about the incident the other night. It's nothing to be worried about, the guys on the case are just trying to get the facts right" Wright told him.

"No, I understand. We'll be there. What time?" Deeks asked. At this point Kensi's attention was all on Deeks, knowing what the phone call was about.

"9am"

"Ok, we'll see you then. Thanks man." Deeks said.

"You got it Deeks" Wright replied, and with that the call was ended.

Deeks sat there silently for a moment, rubbing the scruff on his chin. He could feel Kensi's eyes on him, waiting to hear what was happening. All he wanted to do was tell her it would all be ok.

"Deeks? What's going on?" she asked softly.

"You and I have to go down to the precinct tomorrow morning for a formal interview. Just part of the procedure Kens, don't worry about it".

"Ok, are we being interviewed together… or separately?" she asked a little worried.

"Probably separately, they will want to hear the events of what happened from both of us. Its ok Kens, we got nothing to hide. You did the right thing, they will see that".

Although Kensi knew that what Deeks said was true, they didn't have anything to hide, she still couldn't help but worry about the interview. Sure, she knew how these things went, she conducted many herself down at the boatshed. She trusted Deeks, but Deeks didn't seem to have much faith in some of the guys at the LAPD. She felt safe with Deeks around, they had barely been apart since he found out about Aaron, and now the idea of being away from him seemed to hurt a little. When they were apart she felt a strange emptiness inside of her. It was as though he was such a big part of her life now, that without him there, she felt incomplete. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever. But is that what he wanted? She wasn't sure. The last thing she wanted to do was set herself up, to be hurt again.

"You okay Kens?" Deeks whispered as he played with a strand of her hair, not realising what he was doing. She was still nestled into his chest, his arm wrapped around her small waist.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a bit nervous I guess"

"Don't be nervous, it's gonna be fine. Just tell them exactly what happened, I'll be doing the same thing. We both saw what happened, our stories will be the same they will have no reason to doubt us" Deeks reassured her.

"I know, thank you Deeks"

"For what?"

"For being such an amazing person, I don't know how I would be gotten through this without you, I really don't" she confessed.

"I've always got your back Kens, you know that" he smiled.

"You do, and I've always got yours"

"We make a good team you and I" Deeks whispered softly, his words implying more than just their partnership.

"We do… Goodnight Deeks" she said as she snuggled in closer, rolling onto her side with half her body draped over his. Totally unprofessional, yet it just felt so right.

"Night Partner" he replied, giving her forehead a gentle kiss.

Kensi slept like a baby cuddled up in Deeks strong arms. For the first time in what seemed like forever she had pleasant dreams instead of nightmares. Those pleasant dreams however were slightly inappropriate, involving a certain blonde, shaggy haired partner. As much as she thought it was wrong to dream about him in that way, she couldn't help it. There was no stopping it. It was only when she woke the next morning that she finally realised her true desires. She was deep in love with her partner, and she wanted to wake up in his arms every day for the rest of her life.

But she was scared, scared that maybe Deeks didn't feel the same way about her. If his flirting was any indication, he was definitely into her. He had been so amazing with all that had been going on. He stuck by her side no matter what, he was devoted to helping her through it all. Sure Callen and Sam would help her too, they always protected her like a little sister, but would they ever stay with her, and hold her at night. She didn't think so.

"Morning Sunshine" Deeks said groggily as he started to wake up.

"Morning" she smiled.

"You sleep well?" he asked.

"Best sleep I have had in a long time" she grinned, trying to tell herself that it had nothing to do with her dreams. "You?"

"Like a baby" he smiled. "You weren't dreaming about me again were you Fern?" he laughed jokingly.

Kensi couldn't help the blush that crept up on her cheeks which did not go unnoticed. "Yes Deeks, I was dreaming about you all night" she said sarcastically, throwing in a roll of her eyes for good measure, just to throw him off a bit. The last thing she needed was him knowing about her dreams. She would never live it down.

"We better get up, we gotta head down to the precinct. We got time for a quick shower each, you go first. I gotta call Hetty and tell her why we'll be late". Deeks said.

Kensi reluctantly pulled herself out of Deeks arms and made her way to the shower. She was still nervous about the interview, but she felt a little more certain about her future now that she had had some time to think about it…

* * *

_**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! You guys have given me so much support with this story.**_

_**Sorry for the slow updates. Season 3 has just come out on DVD in New Zealand so I've been a little preoccupied getting my Densi fix!**_

_**Please keep thos reviews coming. Hope you like the chapter, stay tuned for the next one, involving the interviews at the precinct!**_


	13. Chapter 13

The drive to the precinct was fairly silent, Kensi was just going over and over the events of that night in her head. Making sure she had every little detail. She still seemed nervous, and Deeks could sense that. He himself was very calm about the whole thing, yet he was worried about Kensi. Sure she could handle herself, but he always wanted to be there with her, to protect her. He knew how these things went, he knew some of the guys who had it in for him would try and go all hard ass on them. But Deeks knew how to handle these guys, and Kensi had a real knack for taking guys like these down a notch with her sharp sarcasm and feistiness.

When they arrived, they waited in the corridor outside of the interrogation rooms. Kensi couldn't stop fidgeting, always tapping her feet, playing with her hair. "Kens, relax, it'll be all over before you know it" Deeks told her calmly.

Before she could say anything back, a man emerged from one of the rooms and called "Kensi Blye". She looked over at Deeks who gave her a smile. She headed toward the officer as he gestured for her to join him in the room. "Right in here please" he said holding open the door for her.

Kensi sat silently in the cold metal chair as she waited for the men to begin their questions. There were three cops in the room with her. Two were sitting on the other side of the table, and another standing quietly in the corner. She felt a little outnumbered, like she was being ganged up on. She tried hard to keep her anxiety at bay. She thought about Deeks, what stupid jokes he would crack in a situation like this.

He would probably say something like "This is a walk in the park for you Kens, Bad Ass Blye could take on ten guys at once, while eating a donut. These three goons questioning you should be a piece of cake. Speaking of cake, how about we got get you some when this is over". Kensi couldn't help but smile at her imaginary pep talk from Deeks.

She was quickly pulled back to reality when one of the men started talking. "So Miss Blye, how about you tell us what happened the night that Aaron Beaumont was shot?"

"Agent" she said calmly.

"Excuse me?" the cop asked, looking a little puzzled.

"It's Agent Blye" she told him, giving him one of her signature glares.

"My apologies" he replied. "_Agent _Blye, can you please tell us about the events of the night Mr Beaumont was shot.

"Right from the start? Before the shooting?" she asked, not knowing whether she should be giving them the whole story about how he had been treating her.

"From the beginning Agent Blye"

"Aaron and I were dating. After a while, I started to see a different side to him, an angry side. He would drink and get violent. Apparently he suffered from PTSD after his time serving as a marine" she told the officers. "He started lashing out, and he would hit me. Each time it happened I would make him leave. But every time he would come back and tell me how it wouldn't happen again and that he was sorry and I would take him back" Kensi continued.

"And how did Detective Deeks get involved in this?" one of the men asked her.

"Deeks and I are partners at NCIS, as you probably know. We spend a lot of time together, and he noticed something was up. When he confronted me about it, I wouldn't tell him. I was scared. But Deeks saw the bruises. I guess he put two and two together"

"What were you scared of Agent Blye? Were you scared of what Detective Deeks would do to Beaumont?" the officer suggested.

"No" she replied bluntly. "I was scared of looking weak, scared of what he might have thought of me if I told him what was happening. He found out anyway, he staked out my house. He saw Aaron come around, and he saw him get violent with me when I wouldn't let him in the door" Kensi said.

"What happened next?"

"Deeks came barging in and told Aaron to get out and never come back or he would call the cops on him. At that point he didn't know that Deeks was a cop, or even that I was a federal agent. Aaron refused to leave and he and Deeks exchanged a punch or two, then Aaron finally got the message that he better go"

"Where in relation to the shooting did this occur?" the detective asked as he scribbled something down on a notepad.

"It was the previous night. He came back the following morning, trying to apologise. Thankfully Deeks had stayed with me and had confronted Aaron and told him to leave. He had another go at Deeks, but took off when Deeks flashed his badge at him" Kensi told the detectives.

"Okay, did you see him again before the shooting?"

"No, that was the last time, before…" Kensi trailed off.

"Right" the detective said as he scribbled some more on his notepad. "Let's fast forward now to the night of the shooting".

"Deeks and I had just finished work, I asked him to stay at my place in case Aaron decided to come back again. We went to Deeks place so he could get some clothes and take Monty to his neighbour. On the way back we stopped for takeout, when we pulled up at home Aaron was parked across the street in his SUV" Kensi told them.

"What happened next Agent Blye?"

"Deeks told me to stay in the car, I watched from the rear view mirror as he approached the SUV. Aaron wound down the window and pointed a gun in Deeks face" she recalled, her voice beginning to shake a little. "Next thing I hear Deeks yell my name and see him dive for cover in front of Aaron's car. I got out and ran toward them, that's when he had Deeks pinned up against the front of the car, the gun pressed to the side of his head" she continued. Her voice now trembling uncontrollably, her hands followed suit.

"Do you need a minute?" the detective asked kindly, clearly seeing she was in distress.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get this over with" Kensi replied, pulling herself together.

"Okay, what came next?"

"I aimed my gun at Aaron, and I shot him. I didn't have to think twice about it. If I hadn't have acted quickly, my partner would be dead" Kensi said in a matter of fact kind of way.

Everyone in the interrogation room was silent for a moment, all taking in what they had just heard. The detective continued to write down notes, and for the first time since Kensi had arrived the man in the corner spoke.

"Agent Blye, Mr Beaumont had multiple bruises on his body. Do you know anything about that?" he asked calmly.

"I know that he had a nasty one on his jaw courtesy of Deeks. That happened when he refused to leave my place and attacked Deeks".

"Do you think Deeks would have gone after Mr Beaumont, for revenge after what he did to you?"

"No, Deeks has barely left my side since he found out what was going on with Aaron and I, he would never have had the time" she told him bluntly. She knew how protective Deeks could be, especially when it came to her. Sure he was capable of beating the shit out of Aaron for what he did, and she wouldn't blame him either. But she knew for a fact that he didn't do it. Sam and Callen on the other hand, they had both motive and the time. Not that she would tell these detectives that. They would have done it to protect her, and she would never betray them. They were her family.

"Okay Agent Blye, you are free to go" the detective told her as he stood up and opened the door for her. "Detective Deeks, can you please join us in here"

"I'll be as quick as I can Kens" Deeks whispered as he gave her hand a squeeze before he entered the interrogation room. Kensi sat in the hall waiting for Deeks to return, glad that she had finally got it over with.

"So Detective Deeks, tell us about the night of the shooting" ...

* * *

_**Thank you for all the great reviews, Please keep them coming you guys are great.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter, keep an eye out for the next one, involving Deeks interview, i will have it up asap.**_

_**Usual disclaimers apply.**_


	14. Chapter 14

"It had been a long day at work, I was giving Kensi a lift home because I drove her to work that morning. She asked me to stay with her again, she wasn't ready to be alone yet. She was scared that Beaumont was going to come back, I was too. He didn't seem to get the message the first time" Deeks told the other detectives. "We stopped by my place to pick up some stuff, and then got some dinner. When we got to Kensi's, I saw Beaumont's car parked across the street. I gotta admit the guy had some balls. That, or he was really stupid, I already told him to stay away from her twice".

"So what did you do when you saw him waiting there?" the detective asked, yet again making notes.

"I told Kensi to wait in the car, I didn't want her to have to go through anything more because of him. When I approached the car, he wound down his window and stuck a gun in my face. I dove for cover. Before I could get my gun out, Beaumont had already got out of the car. He grabbed me and pinned me, holding his gun to the side of my head. I thought for sure I was going to die" Deeks said, recalling the life changing moment.

He paused for a moment, gathering together his thoughts. "Please continue Detective Deeks" the man in the corner said, rather impatiently.

"Next thing, Beaumont says to me 'Are you ready to die hero'. I closed my eyes, anticipating the pain that was coming. I heard a gunshot, but didn't feel anything. No searing pain, nothing. I opened my eyes in time to seen Beaumont fall to the ground. I looked to the side to see Kensi standing there, gun in her hand, shaking" Deeks said, exhaling a deep breath he didn't even realise he had been holding in. "My partner saved my life, it's as simple as that. If she didn't shoot him, I wouldn't be here talking to you guys".

"Okay Deeks, I think we have heard enough" one of the detectives said.

"Good, am I free to go?" Deeks asked bluntly.

"Yeah, you can go… Oh and Deeks, one more thing. You don't happen to know anything about the bruises on Mr Beaumont's body do you?"

"Apart from the one on his jaw that I gave him, which he completely deserved, I know nothing about them" Deeks answered making sure to hide the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Of course he knew how they got there, and he deserved every single one of them and much, much more.

"Right, of course you don't… you can go now"

"Thank you gentlemen" Deeks called out as he strolled out the door, a somewhat smug grin gracing his lips.

"C'mon Bad Ass Blye, we better get to work" he said as he put and arm around his partners shoulders, surprised that she didn't push it off. At that moment Kensi was too relieved to really care. Relieved that it was finally all coming to an end. She wouldn't have to ever face Aaron Beaumont again, she was safe. And she had her partner to thank for that.

As the two young agents strolled into the bullpen, Sam and Callen immediately jumped up from their desks, ditching their paperwork eager to find out how the interviews went.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked as he gave Kensi a quick big brotherly hug. He knew she wasn't really one for affection, but he felt the need to show that he was there for her. Callen followed suit, letting Kensi know that he had her back too.

"It went okay I think, I just told them exactly what went down" Kensi told the guys.

"Yeah, they asked if I knew anything about the bruises they found on Beaumont's body, I had to try hard not to smile" Deeks chuckled, as did Sam and Callen.

"They asked me about that too… you guys had something to do with that didn't you" Kensi said as she eyeballed the two senior agents.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kensi" Callen said. "You know what she's talking about Sam?" he asked looking over at his partner.

"Don't think I do G" Sam replied, pleading innocence.

"Oh c'mon guys, I know it was you"

"We don't have any clue what you're talking about Kens, maybe you just have a guardian angel?" Callen suggested.

"You know Callen, I think you're right" Kensi said, looking over at Deeks, giving him a little smile. A smile that just made Deeks heart melt completely. He sort of was like her guardian angel, always there to protect her in dangerous situations. He felt a deep sense of pride knowing that Kensi thought he was in fact her guardian angel.

In true ninja style Hetty appeared at the entrance of the bullpen. " We do not have a case at this point. Gentlemen, I suggest you settle in and get those mountains of paperwork under control. Miss Blye, a word in my office please?" Hetty asked, although it was more of a strong recommendation rather than a question. No way would you ever turn around and refuse.

Kensi looked over at Deeks who gave her a nod and one of his gorgeous smiles. She turned and followed Hetty to her desk. "Please take a seat Miss Blye, may I offer you a cup of tea?"

"No, I'm fine thank you Hetty"

"Are you really my dear?" she asked the young agent, studying her face with a strong determination to breach Kensi's defences. "I know things haven't been easy for you lately, I just want to make sure that you are feeling okay"

"Yeah, I'm okay Hetty, really. Things have been tough, I'll be the first to admit that. But I'm getting through it, with a lot of help from my partner" Kensi said with a smile. She was still blown away at how amazing he had been. The softer, caring side of Deeks had really gotten under her skin, in the best kind of way.

"Ahh yes… Mr Deeks" Hetty said, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Am I missing something here Hetty?" Kensi asked, a little confused about the way she had just said his name. Like she knew what had been going on the whole time, like she knew that Deeks would be the one to break down her walls. Sometimes she thought Hetty had planned this all long. It was as though she had partnered them up together for other reasons. Did Hetty know how she felt about Deeks. Kensi couldn't help but think that she did. Of course she did. Hetty knew everything, even things about yourself that you don't even know yet.

"Things will work themselves out in the end Miss Blye. Sometimes the things we have been looking for, or rather denying ourselves, have been right in front of us all along. Sometimes we just need to take that leap of faith to achieve what we truly desire. Trust not only your mind, but your heart as well Miss Blye" the pint sized ninja assassin told her, rather cryptically. Kensi was slightly confused, was Hetty really saying what she thought she was saying.

"Thank you Hetty" Kensi replied as though she actually understood her. She stood up and headed back to the bullpen to join the guys in the mountains of paperwork.

Deeks looked over at her, as if to say 'what was that all about'. Kensi just gave him a sweet smile, and started on her rather large pile of paperwork. After Hetty's little pep talk, she was feeling rather confident that her life was finally about to change for the best…

* * *

_**I banged out this chapter in one night so that I didn't keep you all waiting too long for Deeks interview. Hope you liked it.**_

_**Please keep those reviews coming it is much appreciated. I would like to say thank you to 'pallysdeeks', 'That Aussie Gurl', 'kath46' and 'jmlane1966' for all your fantastic and encouraging reviews throughout this story so far. You guys are great! Thank you to everyone else who has taken the time to read and review.**_

_**Kepp an eye out for the next chapter... hoping to get some serious Densi happening very soon.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Beka.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kensi was glad when the day was over, she wanted nothing more than to crawl onto her couch with a cold bottle of beer. The day of paperwork seemed to drag on forever. She decided to let Deeks drive them back to her place, she just wanted to relax. Hetty's words seemed to float through her mind the entire afternoon. She was certain that Hetty was telling her that she needed to take that leap and tell Deeks how she felt.

After a lot of thinking, Kensi finally decided to take a small hop, rather than a leap. Baby steps was all she could handle right now. Without a word, she reached out and took Deeks hand, entwining her fingers with his. An act which had his heart thumping wildly in his chest, and a smile spread across his face.

He didn't even feel the need to ask why she had done it, he was just glad that she had. He had wanted to make a move for so long, but with her history he was afraid of scaring her off. When they arrived at Kensi's place, they reluctantly let go of one another. Both feeling a sense of emptiness immediately after.

"Want a beer?" Kensi asked as Deeks made himself comfortable on her couch.

"Like the desert wants some rain" Deeks smiled, making Kensi laugh at his silly joke. Mission accomplished he thought to himself. He loved to make her laugh, seeing her happy made him happy.

The room was silent for a moment, both agents thinking about whether they should approach the subject of their 'thing'.

"Deeks, can we talk…" Kensi asked quietly, not really sure if she wanted to go down that path, but heading there anyway.

"You can talk to me about anything Kens, what is it"

"Something Hetty said to me today, about taking a leap of faith. It made me realise that I don't want to ignore things and regret it later on" she continued, not really saying exactly what she meant but hoping Deeks would catch her drift.

"So what's stopping you from taking the leap?" Deeks asked, catching on that she was talking about their 'thing'.

"I'm scared Deeks"

"Of what? You're Bad Ass Blye remember" Deeks smiled at her, causing her to smile too.

"I'm scared of getting hurt again, let's be honest I have a pretty lousy track record" she admitted.

"You kinda do" Deeks agreed. "But maybe this time will be different" Deeks suggested hopefully.

"My heart is telling me one thing, and my head is telling me another. Hetty told me I need to trust not just my head but my heart too" Kensi explained.

"Maybe you should take her advice, Hetty is one smart ninja assassin. Has she ever been wrong about anything…?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Come to think of it, I don't think she has".

Deeks reached out for Kensi's hands, taking them in his. Gently rubbing circles with his thumbs, a simple touch igniting sparks within. Silence filled the room as her beautiful mis-matched brown eyes met with his gorgeous cerulean ones. Those eyes that she had grown so fond of were at that moment staring deep down into her somewhat damaged soul. He ventured where no man had dared to go before. Breaking through the layers of carefully constructed walls around her heart as he placed a gentle hand on the soft skin of her cheek.

A skin that had now turned a light shade of red, a blush that she couldn't hide even if she wanted to. The space between them filled with words unsaid, two hearts thumped wildly within their chests, threatening to break through. Wanting nothing more than to join and become one.

The burning desire for one another that they had both kept hidden inside for so long, was becoming almost uncontrollable. There was no hiding from it anymore. Their longing became more evident with every breath, every look and every touch.

"Deeks" she whispered, so quiet it was almost unheard.

"Kens, I would die before I let you get hurt by anything or anyone, you know that don't you" Deeks whispered softly.

In the moment that followed, it was as if time stood still. He leaned in slowly, not once taking his eyes away from hers. As he connected their lips in a sweet and intoxicating kiss, all their feelings and emotions just poured out. It was better than either of them had ever dreamed of, it was the most passionate kiss imaginable. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but they had to breathe at some point. They stared into one another's eyes while they caught their breath, both with smiles on their faces.

"Marty" she whispered.

"Yeah Kens?"

"What does this mean? Where do we go from here?" she asked, a little hesitant.

"This means that I love you Kensi Marie Blye with all my heart. And we will go wherever the future takes us, I don't care as long as I'm with you" Deeks confessed.

His sweet words caused the already crazed butterflies in her stomach to go into mass hysteria. It felt good to have it all out in the open, no more hiding, no more dancing around unspoken feelings. For the first time in ages, Kensi felt free. All thanks to her partner Marty Deeks, the only person who had ever been able to penetrate the fortified walls she had built around her wounded heart. All he wanted was the chance to heal her pain, to make her feel loved again. He had a big heart, and it belonged to her. It had since the day they first met, it just took so long for the two of them to realise it.

"I love you too Marty" she whispered, stroking the scuff of his cheek with her fingertips as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

She stood up silently, taking his hand and pulling him up with her. There they shared another mind-blowingly passionate kiss. She gave him a cheeky little smile and led him towards her bedroom, he more than willingly followed.

As they stood beside her bed, Deeks leaned in for another kiss, slow and deliberate. Pouring all his feelings, his heart and his soul into it. In one quick movement he effortlessly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses grew more passionate, more hungry. Gently he lay her down on the bed, hovering over top of her, supporting himself with his strong masculine arms.

"Are you sure about this Kens?" he asked. The last thing he wanted was to move things too fast and scare her off. He loved her more than anything in the world, he couldn't imagine his life without her now.

"I've never been more sure of anything" she whispered as she slowly removed his shirt, caressing his lean body on the way.

He returned the favour, slowly sliding her shirt up her gorgeous model-like body, placing gentle kisses on her soft and sweet skin. Higher and higher. Sliding the shirt over her head, he connected their lips once more with a burning desire.

As they carefully stripped each other down, it was near impossible to conceal their excitement and hunger for one another. The next words that came out of her mouth were his undoing, he couldn't hold out any longer. He had to have her, he had to make her feel every bit of love he felt for her.

"Make love to me Marty" she whispered quietly, but oh so seductively.

"Your wish is my command Princess"…

* * *

_**Sorry for this chapter being a little shorter than usual. I just really wanted to get it out and leave it at a good place.**_

_**Hope you all liked it. Please keeep your amazing reviews coming. You guys help me to be a better writer.**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	16. Chapter 16

A soft orange glow shone through the curtain as the sun rose outside, bringing with it not only a new day but new beginnings. Deeks lay awake in the bed, admiring the woman who was currently half sprawled across his near naked body. Although they had woken up in one another's arms before, this time was completely different. More intimate.

As Kensi began to wake, Deeks fingers danced gently up and down her spine, sending a slight shiver through her body. Her eyes fluttered open, and landed on the gorgeous man in whose arms she lay. Never had she felt so at ease, so comfortable, so complete than in that very moment.

"What time is it?" Kensi whispered.

"Time to get up if we don't want to be late for work" Deeks laughed a little. "That could be awkward trying to explain to the guys"

Kensi couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that. But she wasn't ready to tell them yet. She had only just got this whole thing straight in her own mind.

"Deeks… can we not tell the guys just yet. I'm not ready for them to know".

"Of course Kens, I would like to prolong my death as much as possible" Deeks joked.

"All right then, shower time" Kensi said as she got up and wandered to the bathroom, not bothering to cover her mostly naked body. Deeks had now seen it all now anyway. "You coming?" she asked as she turned back to Deeks giving him a cheeky smile.

"Didn't realise I was included in that, but hell yes!" he said as he lept out of the bed and ran after Kensi, wrapping his strong arms around her waist as he placed soft kisses on her shoulders.

Their shower was a quick one, although they would've stayed in there all day with one another if they could have. They knew they had to be at work very soon. The ride to the mission was a silent one. Neither felt like anything needed to be said, everything was now laid on out the table and each knew how the other felt. After their night of passion the two young agents could finally stop lying to themselves and each other about their feelings. All though, they were still going to have to lie to the rest of the team. Things were about to get interesting.

The two wandered into the bullpen, each smiling to themselves. "Morning guys" Kensi called out to the two senior agents, followed by a 'morning' from Deeks.

"How're you feeling Kens?" Callen asked, still a little worried about her emotional/mental state after the whole drama with Beaumont and the investigation.

"Never better Callen" Kensi smiled.

"Really? Would this have anything to do with Deeks?" Sam asked with a grin, he noticed that the two of them both wore huge grins when they walked in. Immediately he knew something was up between them.

"W-what, why would it have anything to do with me?" Deeks asked, acting like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"You two both walk in here with huge grins plastered on your faces and expect us to think that's just normal?" Callen smirked.

"Guys, I know things haven't been normal lately, they've been pretty tough actually. But with help from all of you, especially Deeks, I've come out on top. I'm feeling a lot better and I'm moving on with my life. That is why I'm so happy" Kensi explained.

"We're proud of you Kens" Callen said.

The conversation was thankfully cut short by a loud whistle from the balcony above. "Guys, we got another case" Eric called out.

Deeks took the opportunity to run up the stairs as fast as he could to get away from the two senior agents questions. Closely followed by Sam. Kensi waited for a moment, eyeing up Callen. He never gave in easy, clearly he thought something was going on but chose not to pursue it. Why?

"You and Deeks are finally together aren't you?" Callen asked, but it was more of an observation.

"Look Callen, I don't want to lie to you okay, we are together but I don't know if I'm ready to tell everyone just yet. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all Kens, I am happy for you. You deserve someone who cares about you, who loves you and would protect you no matter what. From what I've seen Deeks is that guy"

"So you're not mad?" Kensi asked hesitantly.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well you and Sam are like older brothers to me, I just thought maybe you guys wouldn't approve of Deeks and I being together".

"Kens, Sam and I have been waiting for this day for a long time. We were surprised you held out as long as you did. We could all see the way you two looked at each other, we knew it was only a matter of time" Callen smiled.

"That obvious huh" Kensi laughed.

"Yeah" Callen chuckled as he headed up the stairs, Kensi close behind.

As the two agents entered Ops, a significant length of time after the other two, Deeks gave Kensi a worried look. He knew Callen must've been asking her questions, but the sweet smile on Kensi's face told him that everything was ok.

"What've we got Eric?" Callen asked.

"Meet Ensign Matthew Lee-Roberts, found brutally murdered this morning in Angeles National Forest, the condition of his body suggests he may have been there for up to four days" Eric relayed.

"When you say brutally murdered you mean…?" Sam asked.

"He was badly beaten preliminary report suggests multiple broken bones, we'll know more when we get the autopsy results. He was then hung from a tree and had his abdomen slashed open" Nell told the agents, wincing a little at the thought.

"Our killers a real sicko guys" Eric added in.

"Right, the faster we find them, the better. What have we got to go on?" Callen questioned.

"Our good friends at the LAPD have handed the whole case over to us, so crime scene is ours. Also they checked his house, looks like there were signs of a struggle there" Eric told them.

"Okay, Kensi, Deeks you guys take a look at Ensign Lee-Roberts house, see what you can find that might shed some light on this case. Sam and I will check out the crime scene… Eric?"

"Right, sending locations to your phones now" he replied as he started typing furiously.

The drive to Lee-Roberts house was quiet, Deeks could tell by the way Kensi was gripping the steering wheel that she had something she wanted to say. But clearly she was worried about saying it. He sat there quietly studying her face when all of a sudden she blurted out "Deeks, Callen knows about us!"

"What!? Kens, you told him?" Deeks said in a rather panicked tone.

"No I didn't tell him, He figured it out"

"How the hell did he do that!?"

"Deeks, relax he is ok with it" Kensi reassured him.

"Oh yeah sure he's okay with it, next thing I know I'm tired to a chair in the middle of the night being given the big brother 'if you break her heart' speech from him and Sam"

"You're over reacting, seriously he said he is okay with it Deeks" Kensi laughed. She couldn't help but find the way he was acting hilarious.

"Did he actually say that to you, or is this one of those read between the lines situations?" Deeks asked, still a little sceptical that he would be fine with it just like that.

"Yes Deeks, he said, and I quote ', I am happy for you. You deserve someone who cares about you, who loves you and would protect you no matter what. From what I've seen Deeks is that guy' and then he continued on to say 'Sam and I have been waiting for this day for a long time. We were surprised you held out as long as you did. We could all see the way you two looked at each other, we knew it was only a matter of time'. So we have nothing to worry about okay, they have been expecting this to happen" Kensi told him.

"Okay, cool, well I feel slightly better know" Deeks laughed at his own stupidity. "Wow, were we really that obvious?"

"Apparently, yeah" Kensi laughed.

"Hey Kens…"

"Yeah Deeks?"

"I'm glad we took that leap" he said as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"Me too Deeks, me too"…

* * *

_**Sorry for the slow update on this one guys, hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews I have received they have been fantastic, very encouraging.**_

_**Please keep those reviews coming!**_


	17. Chapter 17

When the two young agents arrived at Lee-Robert's house, the place was trashed. Either he was taken from his home, or someone had gone there looking for something that much was clear. They put their gloves on and began searching for clues.

"Deeks, I think I got something…" Kensi called out from the bedroom.

Deeks followed the sound of her sweet voice where he found Kensi rummaging through Lee-Roberts closet. "What've you got Kens?"

"Check this out" she said as she chucked a small black duffel back to him.

"Wow… well clearly he knew he was in some kind of trouble. Normal people don't have a stash of guns, money and fake passports in their closet".

Any sign of a computer?" Kensi asked.

"No, his attackers must've taken it" he told her.

They continued to search the house but found no evidence that would be of use to the case. Just as they were about to leave for the mission Kensi got a call from Callen.

"Callen, what's up?"

"Nothing useful at the crime scene, these guys were careful and thorough. You and Deeks find anything?" Callen asked.

"Only a bag full of guns, money and fake passports. Lee-Roberts obviously knew someone was coming for him and had to disappear."

"Yeah, question is why.. See you back at Ops, hopefully Eric has some new leads for us" and with that Callen hung up.

On the drive back to the mission, Deeks was uncharacteristically quiet. Kensi turned off her techno music and looked over at him. He was totally lost in his thoughts. "Deeks, everything okay?" she asked softly.

"What?... Oh yeah Kens, everything's fine" he answered with a sweet smile, staring at her with his amazing ocean blue eyes.

"What were you thinking about? Or do I even want to know?" she laughed.

"Mind out of the gutter Kens" he chuckled. "I was actually thinking about us"

"What about us…?" she asked hesitantly. A million thoughts raced through her mind at once. Had he changed his mind, did he not want to be with her now. Were they taking it too fast. Oh god had she scared him away. She was starting to get a little panicky.

"I feel like we kinda went about this the wrong way"

"You want to end it?" she asked, the hurt clear in her voice.

"God! No! Kens, no I don't. What I'm saying is I want a chance to show you how special you are, that this is not just some fling. I want to take you on a date. A real date" he smiled.

"A… a date?"

"Yes Kens, a date. Take you out to dinner, maybe a walk on the beach. Something special, just you and me. A night where we can forget about all that has been going on and just focus on us. Kens, I wanna do this thing right okay, I don't wanna mess this up"

"You're so sweet Marty, I like the sound of that" she smiled back at him, that sweet gorgeous smile that melted his heart.

"So it's settled then. You and I are going on a date tonight" Deeks said with the hugest of grins on his face. He loved it when she called him Marty.

"Tonight!?" Kensi asked quickly.

"Yes tonight Kens, just relax. I will organise anything. All you have to do it look beautiful, which is not hard for you coz you look beautiful 24/7 and I will pick you up from your place at 7"

"Ok Deeks" she smiled. At that point the butterflies in her stomach had gone into over drive, not that she would ever tell him that. The jokes would be never ending, Deeks took every opportunity he could to tease her, really she liked it a little.

When they arrived back in the ops centre, Sam and Callen were already waiting for them. Eric and Nell were both furiously typing away on their computers as usual.

"Eric and Nell are working on a couple of new leads" Callen spoke up.

"Got it!" Eric near shouted in triumph. " Lee Roberts received a phone call last night, probably only a few hours before his death. The number is listed as belonging to a man named Jonathan Cook, no criminal record. Sending the address to your phones now".

"Shortly after he received that phone call, there was an outgoing call from Lee-Roberts land line" Nell added in. "That call was made to a Lieutenant Jeffrey Brooks, possibly Lee-Roberts C.O, also sending his address to your phones".

"Kens, you and Deeks take Cook, Sam and I will pay Lieutenant Brooks a visit" Callen told the agents as they all headed for the door.

Cook's place was smack bang in the centre of a rough neighbourhood, and it certainly looked like it had seen better days.

"Ugh, this place is a dump" Kensi groaned.

"You don't wanna settle down in a place like this princess?" Deeks asked jokingly.

"I don't think I'd like our 'little mutant ninja assassins' running around playing in wrecked cars, finding dirty diseased needles to play with" Kensi told him.

"Wait what…?"

"What?"

"Kens, you said _our_ mutant ninja assassins" Deeks repeated with a massive goofy smile on his face.

"No… no I didn't" Kensi denied.

"Oh yes you did, I heard it with my own ears, you Kensi Marie Blye… want to have my babies" he laughed.

"Okay… okay. Hypothetically, if I were going to have kids, and I'm not saying that I do want to, I wouldn't want to have them with anyone else Deeks. I know you, and I trust you. You always have my back, you are there to protect me, even though I don't need it most of the time. I can't think of anyone who would make a better father than you" she admitted, quickly realising what she had said her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"I, I didn't know you felt that way" he said softly, still trying to wipe the stunned look from his scruffy yet gorgeous face.

"Well, now you do. Can we please get back to work now?" she said, still slightly embarrassed that she had just blurted all that out.

"Sure Kens" he replied as they both jumped out of the car and headed across the street toward the dodgy looking house belonging to Jonathan Cook. As they approached the door, Kensi knocked a couple of times and followed up by yelling "Jonathan Cook, NCIS, we need to talk to you open up".

No sooner had the words left her lips, loud rustling noises came from inside the house, followed by the distinct sound of someone loading a shotgun.

"Gun! Take cover" Deeks yelled as he dove away from the door and crawled behind the wreckage of an old car. Kensi took cover on the other side of the yard behind a stack of barrels as the perp blasted through the front door with the shotgun.

"Get the hell off my property pigs!" the man yelled, firing a shot at the car Deeks was crouched behind.

"LAPD! Drop your weapon!" Deeks yelled. Of course this only made the man fire off another shot in Deeks' direction.

It was time for a different approach. Deeks got Kensi's attention and signalled his plan to her, although she didn't agree with the idea, they didn't have much of a choice if the wanted to get out of it unharmed.

Deeks raised his hand, counting down from three on his fingers. On three Deeks jumped up, grabbing the man's attention and ran across the yard to the side of the house, while focused on shooting at Deeks, he had his back turned to Kensi and she snuck up behind him. Pointing her gun right at him she said "You fire another shot at my partner and I will end you, drop it now!"

Cook was anything but co-operative as they tried to get him in the car to go to the boatshed for interrogation. Yelling 'police brutality' and saying he will have revenge. Clearly he was an angry man. Sam and Callen handled the questioning while Kensi and Deeks watched on the monitor outside. Kensi couldn't help but notice the small smile that had graced Deeks lips since they had got back.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy Kens, I get to take an amazing girl out tonight.

"So you have a plan then?" she asked.

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, you do… but most of the time they suck" Kensi laughed.

Deeks couldn't help but laugh at that, she was kind of right. He didn't always think his plans through, they were a spur of the moment kind of thing. But this he had put much thought and planning into. "Oh just you wait Kensi Marie Blye, tonight will blow your mind"…

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter took me so long guys, hope you enjoyed it. Stay on the look out for the next chapter involving the date. **_

_**And please keep the reviews coming they are very encouraging!**_


End file.
